grim reaper
by Thelongversion2
Summary: take's place mainly after season two. everything was going normally. until that is a man hit the planet in a ball of fire, and became the greatest grim hunter of our generation. crossover because of gear from ac 1 through 5.
1. Chapter 1

**hellooooo, and welcome to the new and improved first chapter. i will be updating chapter two and three soon as well, but I'm a lazy butt sometimes so please be patient with me. enjoy.**

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. But not anymore, not really. I was escaping from a secret government base, but they thought I was taken by the enemy. I had been ejected from my ship, before entering the atmosphere and was hurtling towards the planet. Well, I've had worse. I just straightened myself out to increase my speed. Within minutes I had crashed into the planet causing a massive crater. Unfortunately, entering the atmosphere had burned my armor off all except for my led . But my armor did keep me alive, so it worked.

but I was on an unknown planet, in my underwear with god knows whats out there. Plus, there was people headed this way. I had seen them on my way down. I needed desperately to find cover until rescue came for me. They would send a rescue party, right? Of course they would, I mean I'm too valuable to them. I think. I hid in a nearby forest. And then they walked into the clearing. Four teenage girls about my age it seemed. Well, at least the red and black girl with the silver eyes was. I wasn't sure about the rest. One was in an all white battle skirt outfit and had white hair topped off with blue eyes. She wielded an odd fencing sword. The second had long beautiful golden hair and a mostly brown and black battle outfit that seemed a little too revealing, but I guess that was just psychological warfare. All she had for weapons were these strange knuckledusters on her wrists.

The third girl was in a black and slightly white battle outfit wielding a strangely shaped katana like sword. She had raven black hair and a bow on her head. The fourth girl seemed to be leading the group and had what looked like a short barrel compact, yet probably high impact sniper rifle. And then it unfolded into a gigantic scythe. She had short black hair with a hint of red, and a black, more battle fit combat skirt dress on and dark Grey leggings topped off with a red cape. She was the one with the silver eyes. I heard rumbling behind me, but it was distant so I didn't give it a second thought. The white warrior kneeled beside were I had landed and looked up in my direction. Crap. "it would seem, although there is nothing here now, whatever landed had someone inside and they walked in that direction. And it was shortly before we arrived"

well, apparently I left footprints behind and they could tell I was close. And then I heard a thunderous roar behind me and out from the bushes came a huge bear like creature. So either reveal myself before getting clothing, or probable death. I would take my chances. I ran like a crazy person in the opposite direction and the bear followed me for a while. Pretty soon after that though I heard the sound of battle. Looks like I'm going to have to survive here for a bit. That kind of reminded me of a game I used to play when I lived on earth. Minecraft or something like that. I found an axe like weapon eventually and cut down a few tree's to start I continued until I had a clearing about 7 yards in all directions. From there I made a fire, and got to work within three days I had built a decent sized shelter. I got comfortable inside, and put out the fire before I went to sleep. When I woke up, there was another mutated creature, except wolf like looking around the clearing.

I slowly got up and picked up the hatchet weapon and approached the wolf. But then it noticed me, and attacked. It tried to jump on me but my 8 years of military hand to hand combat training kicked in and I kicked him over me when he knocked me over. I got up and jumped on it's back repeatedly hacking away at it's neck with my weapon. Eventually the head came off, and I got to work skinning it.

1 year later {so basically after rwby volume 2 ends}

I woke up. When I came here, I didn't have a name. But after silently observing these people and learning about them unnoticed for a year, I had a name I liked to call myself. Grim was my first name and reaper was my second. Fitting since as of yesterday I had a grim kill count of more than 5000. since my arrival the clearing had doubled in size, and my shelter was a first class cozy wood cabin with a soft bed, a bookshelf of their history and knowledgeable books, and weapon racks of weapons I had forged. It even had insulation plumbing, sort of, and a fireplace inside for heating. My clothing was made from the fur of grim and my coats and warmer clothing had the fur included.

But enough about the house, I also had a fine forgery I used to make weapons out of the rich mineral mines in the side of the mountain, which was about a 4 hour walk. I ate the meat of deer I hunted, and vegetables from my small garden. My clearing was surrounded by a fence capable of keeping most common grim out and was covered by a net with tree branches on it. And in the middle of the clearing was a water well. One that would last me at least a few more years. My favorite weapon I had made was a silenced semi-auto shotgun that could transform into a katana, or a small scythe. It had thousands of grim kills to it's name. Although I had named it _deadly midnight _and I had used blood magic when forging it. With every kill it gained, it became more powerful and so did I. After a little more practice, I would become a master of the dark arts.

Sometimes I did get lonely, but then I would think about all the people I would meet next year when I applied to this beacon academy everyone seemed to talk highly of. It was where one would go to train to become a hunter or huntress. I got up and went downstairs. The first thing I saw every morning when I went downstairs was my trophy room. The head of a mile long wingspan grim crow, a large death stalker, a giant Ursa, and a beowolf pack leader. Even my dinner table I had carved out of the stinger of a death stalker stinger. But my dinner table chairs were still wood.

My favorite chair was a leather armchair by the fire place. I went outside and took a moment to admire the welcome mat made of Ursa fur and nevermore feathers. I had sowed in leather in the shape of letters to say _welcome to grim hell_ on it. I grabbed my sword, _deadly midnight_, and walked out of the clearing to work out, and then hunt for food. After two hours of excersize, I picked up my bow which I had hidden, to hunt with that way I wouldn't waste bullets, and instead arrows which are much more easy to make. I headed to my usual hunting ground. Man, I loved it here.. it was so much better than those huge city's they put me in before. Not a tree in sight for mile's and mile's. I got to my hunting blind and waited for my dinner to come. Two deer at once. That's a record.

**Yang POV**

I checked my scroll to make sure I was in the right area. I was. Well, I couldn't see a darn thing. That's it, after this next cliff, I was heading back to join the rest of the team at the rendezvous. We were on a patrol mission in the forests that were supposed to have the largest amount of grim, but we hadn't run into one yet. I walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked out at the forest. I didn't see anything. Wait, was that a camouflage net? It was. Hmmmm. I called ruby on the scroll, and she responded. "hey sis. Find anything?" she said. "yah. There's a camo net over a part of the forest. And now there is smoke rising from it. I think whatever is responsible for the lack of grim is residing there. I''m going to go check it out, so have the team on standby"

I told ruby. "sure thing! Be right there." and then she was gone. I made my way toward the site where the net was and on the way, I found piles of dead beowolf bones and tuffs of fur. Well, I found the grim. But that wasn't the weirdest part. When I walked just a little bit further, I found a huge clearing with a well, a forge, a cooking fire pit and an awesome looking log cabin. It was surrounded by seemingly harmless fence, but when I tried to jump over the fence, I just hit a wall that wasn't there before and fell on my ass. I walked around and found a gate door. I walked through and saw a doormat there that said _welcome to grim hell. _Well, that was cheerful.

I found the door of the cabin to not even have a lock so I went in. wow. This place had a ton of cool stuff! But then I heard a noise and looked out a window. Craaaap, a guy just walked in and he does not look friendly. He was carrying two large deer over his shoulders and was dressed I some sort of leather. He was armed with a bow, and a sword. I could take this guy out, I just needed to surprise him. I walked outside, and my weapons armed themselves.

Somehow, he heard that and turned around with a loaded bow pointed at my face in seconds. I hit the bow out of his hands and the arrow hit he side of his house. i punched him in the gut, and he flinched but he didn't do anything else. Okay, this guy could really take a hit. He punched me in the face and then in the stomach really fast and I blasted him in the eyes. That made him mad. He pulled out a katana and it formed into a scythe. before I knew what was happening he had me on the ground without my weapons armed and my arms were twisted behind my back. A bag went over my head and soon I was in a cave chained to the wall.

**grim POV**

I did a quick patrol of the area and then returned to the girl I chained up in my cave. Wasn't she one of the people who had come to investigate my landing zone? "okay here's how this works. Were gonna have a nice friendly conversation without the fighting. Got it?" she nodded. I unchained her and got ambushed by three other female warriors. Well, now the gang was all here. I clapped my hands together catching the scythe before it hit my face. Then I spun sideways in midair to dodge a blade attached to a ribbon. I grabbed the ribbon and pulled the girl towards me and her face met with my foot. Another ran at me with a lethal fencing sword and hit me in the side sending me into the cave wall.

I got up and saw the goldy swing right by my face with her fist gauntlets. I caught her second punch and punched her in the face rapidly. After which I pushed her away and jumped over another ribbon swing and dived past a shock wave of ice. I punched the ground and created a shock wave of my, them all out of the cave. I jumped out and kicked red in the stomach leaving her winded on the ground. I turned around and ducked under a large black sword. I rolled forward and hit black in the waist and kicked her away. The white girl hit the ground with her sword again and caught me in ice. She hit the ground again creating fire all around me. She used a glyph to jump above me and her sword glowed red and green. I shattered the ice ad caught the sword swinging her around and then letting go.

She flew backwards and hit a tree. I ran towards red and slid on my knees while ducking, the scythe missing my face by inches. I got up and double backfliped away escaping her combo of deadly attacks. She began shooting at me with her scythe. It would appear it is the same scythe she had that day so long ago. I jumped over the next swing and matrix style dodged a swing from a black sword and a blast from the fist enhancers. The blast hit black and the sword flew towards gold, but she deflected it. The scythe went end down in the ground and red spun on it like a pole and kicked me in the face. Then several glyphs took control of my hands and legs and held me in mid air. White glyph jumped downward at me and hit me in several key places. I dropped to the ground hurt badly.

"fine. you want to fight? Lets fight" I shouted at them and I pulled out MY weapon and it turned into a non lethal katana. I deflected countless combo attacks from each of them before charging and running super fast between them hitting them all over. And I finished it off by jumping in the air and smashing the ground with my fists causing several nearby trees to fall over, and all four of them to go flying. I would have to upgrade my clearing defenses. I grabbed red, gold, white, and black and headed back to the cabin. My deer were probably almost done cooking. When they awoke, they would have breakfast with me, and we would talk rather than fight, hopefully. Plus, I had some spices I had been saving for this kind of occasion.

On my way back, I saw a woman in a glowing red dress watching me. She smiled. Well, that's creepy, but at least she didn't attack me. some are better than other I guess. I got back to the clearing and used my blood magic to start an automatic construction expanding my border enough for two guest houses each with three beds and four small rooms. It finished within the hour and I put the four of them inside one of the houses. The second was just in case another team showed up to look for them. I locked the doors until morning and headed to my cabin.

But I was stopped by the red witch lady. "hello there stranger, are you here to kill me also?" I asked sarcastically. "actually, I want to make a deal with you. My cause could really used someone with hand to hand skills like yours" good. She didn't know that I knew the dark arts extensively. "I'm listening. By the way, If you were wondering they are locked inside that house without their weapons until morning. Come in, and warm yourself while we talk" I offered. We talked for five hours until midnight. And then she left. I was considering her offer while I reheated the deer. I went to sleep and was awakened by people leaning against my door listening to me outside. i got up and stood in front of the door.

I snapped my fingers and the door opened. They tumbled in and sat there in front of me. "good morning girls. Come in, make yourselves comfortable. Breakfast is on the table to the right." I walked to my armchair to fasten the leather straps that tightened around my grim skin combat boots. I entered the dinning room and found the deer meat to be half gone. "i see you were hungry. I hope you enjoyed it." I said. I sat down with them and began to eat. "so, why didn't you kill us. Aren't you working with that witch lady and roman torchwick?" black asked me. "are you kidding! That's why you tried to kill me? I wasn't approached by her until last night. And you of all people should know that roman is in jail. by the way, the name is grim. Grim reaper" I said.

If that's the only reason I was attacked, then I definitely wasn't going to take her up on her offer. if your ever nearly assassinated because you talked to someone, you should stop talking to that person. "um, roman escaped yesterday. Your name is grim?" red said. Well, that's fun, roman is free. "yes" I looked her in the eye's. Silver. Her eye's were silver. We just stared at each other for a minute until I looked away and left the table. I went outside and locked the door behind me. I headed to the forge to get their weapons, and to forge another. I returned and handed out their weapons. "you may return whenever you like. But for now you must leave." I told them.

I walked back outside, and continued forging the weapon I would use to battle against roman and witch. When the company left, I followed them back to beacon. Perhaps our encounter could at least get me a job there, or if I was lucky then get me accepted as a student. I listened in on them for the whole day. I learned a lot. For example, Gold was named yang, her sister red was ruby, black was Blake, and white was wies. They were second year students and had a couple close friends that were on the team that lived in the next door room. When the time came for them to visit with the headmaster about their patrol. I was unable to follow them in there without being seen. So I ran back home as fast as I could and completed work on my weapon within three days. It was a chest strap and it had a sheath for a katana. And the third part of it was an arm strap, or mre like a gauntlet really.

It had the single rarest type of diamond on this planet in it as well as a fair amount of dust. This along with several mirrors and other pieces, created a shield of solid light when I flexed my arm in just the right way and it would stay on until I flexed again. I also had a hidden blade on both my arms that activated when I raised my hands, or activated them manually. I'm pretty sure my katana was the strongest and the sharpest in vale. And I had made a miniature crossbow that folded up into my secret gauntlet. Plus the chest strap had a pressure pad that was enchanted so it would only work if I pressed it.

It would cover my legs, in armor made out of the armor of Ursa majors beowolf leather and deathstalker armor, cover my chest and my shoulders in black grim serpent scales and leather fabric, wich is resistant to fire and most blades. Plus it would cover my head with a water proof and fire proof hood. And I had made a magnetic pad on the back of my waist to hold the _deadly midnight. _The armor of a modern assassin. This is what I would wear if I was ever accepted by beacon. And then as if they knew what I was thinking team RWBY walked up to my fence gate and tried to get through. I walked over and let them in.

"welcome, team RWBY. Make yourselves comfortable, I will be with you in a minute. Ruby, if you would like to check out the weapons they are right next to the trophy room. Blake if you would like to use the library, the key is under the death stalker stinger table. Yang, if you would like to use the sparring room it is in the basement. And finally weiSs, my favorite armchair and my dust collection is all yours if you want it. Oh, and Blake one more thing. The tuna is hidden under behind the ice in the water cooler room if your hungry" they stared at me wondering how in the hell I knew them so well.

**Ruby POV**

how was it that he knew us now as if he always had? Whatever. He mentioned something about weapons in the trophy room or something so I'm totally there. "come on guy's, we will investigate his info source later. For now lets dig in. he said we can" I said. yang hesitated at first, but then followed the three of us in. I don't know what the others did, but I went straight to where grim said the weapons were. Wow! And he made all of these? Their so cool I almost forgot what we were here to do. He had three katanas all on a stand and they were matching but the higher it was on the stand the shorter it was.

The end of the handle had a Japanese dragon head and under that was all kinds of inscription. In the center of the handle there was a pretty red jewel on each side. And then there was his weapon on a smoothed hardwood stand with a plac underneath. It read: the_ deadly midnight_. It also said it was a shotgun, a sword and a small scythe all in one. And a normal hatchet? What does the plac said: _with this hatchet I survived, built my life, and killed my first grim_. Huh. After I finished looking at the weapons, I joined yang in the sparring room.

"hey sis. Come on, let's go up and talk to grim. He's probably back by now" I said. Our mission was to spend the weekend with him to make sure it was safe for headmaster ozpin to come see him, because he did kick our buts. That, plus I wanted to learn everything about him. He seemed interesting. Yang turned from the dummy she had been punching and nodded. We went upstairs and found Blake first. She was reading a book in the library. I was relieved to know she wasn't actually eating any of this guys tuna. That would be a little weird. "Blake, come on lets get ready for grim to come back" Blake looked up from the book and put it down. When we turned our backs to leave, she sneaked some tuna into her mouth.

Weiss was looking at his trophy wall. He did have some trophy's of impressive size. "wies, were going to go look for grim" yang said. Weiss turned and followed us saying "finally." we went outside and I spotted him immediately at the forge. He was pounding something with a hammer. He turned and dropped the hammer, then moved towards us. "i see you became impatient. Well, lets get to it." he said. "what were you making over there?" I asked him. "if you must know, I was fixing my sparring katana wich you guys screwed up last week" he said. Oh yah. I forgot about that. The way I saw it though this guy was really nice. We try and kill him, and he serves us breakfast and invites us to his house. Who does that? "sorry about that, but we need a favor. Can we stay here the weekend?"

**grim POV**

did they just ask if they could stay here for two days? I approved, but I'm pretty sure that if I had parents that they wouldn't. To hell with it! "no problem. You may reside in whatever place you want!" I told them. "thanks" ruby said. I had taken a hearing aid from someone in the city so I could listen in on them. That is where I had really been. So when they began to whisper about me and if they could trust me despite the fact I knew them so well. I might be able to change that. But I'd much rather be mysterious.

I took out the aid and walked towards them. "Blake, please come with me." she didn't want to which was reasonable, but yang whispered something into her ear and she followed me into my cabin as the others went to their desired cabin. All except for yang. We sat down in the library, and Blake spoke first. "did you want to speak to me about something?" she asked. "yes. why do you even wear that bow on your head Blake? especailly when your out here. i mean, who's gonna see you? I've already figured out that your a fawness, so really whats the point." I said.

Blake looked at me for a second in shock that I knew she was a fawness. Then she spoke. "how did you know? You can't tell anyone!" who would I tell that lives out here? "now who could I possibly tell out here? And furthermore who would see you out here?" I said. There was no way she could argue against that logic, I thought. And I was right. "you know, your a lot older than you look." she told me. "what is that supposed to mean!" I asked slightly offended. "you seem much more wise and matured than your supposed age lets on" Blake explained to me. "I'm flattered, but I am no older than ruby! Yang, you might as well come in you can't sneak up on me" I told her.

She joined me and Blake in the library. "how do you hear so well?" yang asked. "living out here in emerald forest, are you kidding me!? it's listen more carefully and hear better than grim or your dead. And don't worry about the initiation area, I make sure to kill as little grim as possible over there." I heard a distant boom and rushed outside. Was that a girl on a flying hammer? Yep. Now I have seen everything. "would you guys happen to know her" and I got an immediate response "Nora" OK. Next question. "should I kill her, or knock her out?" I said half joking. "just keep her away from here. This is our mission!" wies said, immediately covering her mouth.

I ignored that last part and ran off into the forest. She was still a kilometer away at least by the sound of the booming, and since I was a kilometer away this seemed like a good spot. When she got closer, I climbed a tree and jumped off the top hitting her in mid-air. I kicked her away, and landed on the ground. A spear landed next to my feet and a man in green and white holding two automatic pistols with blades jumped out of the bush and shot at me. I rolled to the side, and jumped over a pink grenade. I picked up a branch, and ran over dodging bullets and whacked him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

He fell backwards and a man in chest armor with a sword and shield jumped out at me along with a woman in gold and red armor using the spear and a shield. I hit the man in the face, and rolled over the back of the green mans back as he got up so that a certain spear would miss me. What I didn't see was a hammer hitting me in the back of the head sending me into a tree. I got back up and grabbed the hammer and threw Nora into a tree for revenge, and I jumped on the back of the green man, controlling his arms. I pulled the triggers on his guns and fired at the other man and woman who deflected the fire with their shields.

I decided until I learned their names I would call him green, her red, Nora well, Nora, and the second man blue. Green jumped backwards crushing me under him. He rolled off and got up and I did the same. I picked the branch up again well they regrouped. I was at a disadvantage against them in the forest, so I ran and they gave chase. I kept this up until I reached the mouth of a cave. They caught up and I attacked, disarming blue and throwing him into red. Nora shot at me with a grenade launcher and I picked up blues shield deflecting it into her. I threw the shield and it hit green in the face giving me the time to jump on red and deliver several blows to the face.

I backflipped off landing in front of Nora, and I kicked her in the chin. From there, I ran to green and elbowed him in the neck while kicking blue in the gut. I pulled greens head down and brought my knee upwards and knocked him out cold. Blue picked up his sword, being the only one not on the ground coughing, and clubbed me on the head with it. "that's for pyrra and the rest of my team!" thinking he had knocked me out he picked up his shield and used it to sheath his sword. He helped pyrra get up and then the rest of his team. They approached me and I waited for the right moment. "nice going jaune" pyrra said. And when the rolled my body over to check my pulse I jumped up kicking jaune in the face and landing on his chest.

Pyrra's spear turned into a rifle, and Nora's hammer became a grenade launcher. All three warriors weapons were aimed at me so I picked up jaune's sword grabbed him and put him in front of me with the sword to his neck. "stand down!" I yelled at them. They put their weapons down and I released jaune then proceeding to knock him and the rest of the team out cold. I loaded them in the trunk of a truck in the village and drove them to beacon dressed as a villager. I dropped them off in front of the school and ran off.

When I returned to my home, the four girls were nowhere to be seen. Probably back at beacon now that I knew they had been here on a mission. "i think it's time I finally met this ozpin guy in person." I put on my new hunter armor and gear and headed towards beacon. When I arrived, people were staring at me as I walked down the halls towards where headmaster ozpin's office. I got there and pushed the doors open suddenly a little annoyed. Twice teams had been sent to attack me wich gets really old really fast. Both teams were there as well as the headmaster and Glynda Goodwitch. The two teams didn't recognize me and I didn't blame them. Plus, we had a rough start.

"I'm here to see headmaster Ozpin" I announced. He stood and looked me up and down. And then ruby was the first to recognize me, probably by my voice. "grim?" she said. "hello again, ruby. Nice to see you. Now on to business! All due respect ozpin sir, but I'm tired of your people trying to kill me and invading my home. And to think I wanted to apply here!" I said. The school headmaster walked up to me. And I removed my hood. Thus alerting the remaining warriors as to whom I was. Team JNPR raised their weapons but ozpin held them back. "i apologize greatly, but I did what I did to ensure the safety of anyone who might wander out near your home. We had no proof that you wouldn't attack us on sight." he told me honestly.

Ruby spoke up. "actually sir, that's what we were about to tell you. After he knocked us out, he gave us warm beds and made us breakfast in the morning. And when we arrived today he welcomed us. But he does know who each of us are without even asking. so all in all, he's a nice but creepy guy" she told the headmaster. He nodded. "so, you would like to come to my school? It just so happens we have an initiation today" he said. Perfect. "i would love to attend your school. But there is one problem. Aren't you already full for one initiation. You will have to make an exception of five per team, or make me go alone." I said puzzled. "i know" he responded.

3 hours later...

we were led out to a cliff. Everyone stepped onto a metal platform except for me. I was an extra, but they said they had figured something out for me. Weiss walked up behind me and put a large white glyph underneath me. "what is this for?" and then the first launch pad released and the student went flying. "oh, that" and soon I was in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: dragons breath

I straightened myself out and crossed my arms in front of my face and activated my shield. I hit the ground cratering and I ran towards the temple. On my way I encountered a large group of Ursa. I jumped onto one and put a hand on each side of his head and my hidden blades shot into its head I rolled to the ground, the Ursa falling behind me, and took out my _deadly midnight_ and my shield turned on and I blocked a blow while blowing the head off another. I changed to katana and pulled my single katana out as well.

I jumped up and kicked the Ursa in the face then slashed it across the face. When I landed I put away my katana and switched to scythe and threw it at the farthest away Ursa. Two ran towards me and I rolled away from their deadly blows. I jumped to the right and jumped off a tree giving myself momentum towards the one Ursa and I punched it in the face. My scythe circled around back to me like a boomerang and I caught it well stile in mid air, and I cut it's head off. The second Ursa hit me into a tree and hit me again sending me to the right.

I saved myself from the fall and backflipped away. The Ursa charged toward me and I put away my _deadly midnight_ and since this was the smallest Ursa, I grabbed its paw and used the momentum to throw it at a tree knocking it down. The Ursa got back up and I jumped on its back, and I started to repeatedly punched it in the back. I jumped off and while doing so I kicked it in the head. I turned around and shot it with my crossbow. I ran back in the direction of the temple and at some point I came across a broken sword. I walked a bit farther and found a dragon grim attacking an unarmed student.

Its mouth started to glow and I ran in front of him with my shield and crouched. The fire came pouring out and as it hit the shield it went around me and him. I took out _ deadly midnight _and swiped at it. That thing was at least half a kilometer in length, and It had two heads. As far as I could see no one had ever encountered something like this before and it had no weak spots. This is where a semblance would come in handy, but at least most of my clothing was fireproof. "get out of here!" I told the boy. Everyone had to be warned before this thing killed everybody. And there could be more.

But the awesome part about this was if I killed it first, I got the title dragon slayer. Epic! I blocked a swiped from its huge talons and stabbed into its chest. The beast only stumbled for a moment before spitting a wave of deadly flames at me again. I did the same as before and at that moment I saw the temple. Not worth it. But an easier battle ground. I sprinted towards the temple for all I was worth calling for the people there to run. They ran as told and I was alone with it. I gave it a nasty cut down the face with my arm length scythe and kicked it in the eye.

It roared at me and swiped yet again, this time hitting me. I felt something snap in my arm and pain shot through my entire body. I ignored the pain and threw my scythe at its neck, lodging my weapon in its right head. I pulled out my katana and deflected another swipe. This was the mother of all grim. I jumped on its back the first chance I got, and plunged my sword into the dragons back separating the spine and killing it. Man, I was totally stuffing this thing and building a whole trophy building for it. I put a foot on its neck, grabbed my weapon and pulled it out. I then pulled out the katana and used my blood magic to engrave _the dragon slayer _into the handle.

I sheathed it and magnetized _deadly midnight_ to my back. I pulled out a scroll they had given me and took a picture of myself standing over the dead beast, and labeled it as just acting casual. I picked an artifact and started walking back, dragging the stupid thing behind me. It was lighter than it seemed, which is probably why it can fly. Team RWBY ran up and yang called out from a distance, "where is it? Are you hurt?" obviously they say most of what happened on the scrolls. "hmm, I don't know, it wouldn't be the huge frigging monster I'm dragging around. of courseThat would be insane!" I yelled back.

They arrived on seen, to find I had dragged it about two meters. "drop that stupid thing and lets go before you get hurt!" ruby said. "nope. I am going to stuff this thing,and it is going to look epic in my new dorm, or my house. Whichever is easiest!" I said determined. "well, can you at least get a plane to take it to get stuffed? Please?" ruby asked. And then those stupid puppy eyes. "fine, I will get a plane if it makes you happy." she clapped and we headed back to the cliff, while everyone was being put on teams, I personally oversaw the transporting of the great prize. It could not have been a grim, because it would not have any blood left by now. but it was still bleeding profusely.

While it was being de-boned and dissected for research before the stuffing, I was called to meet the headmaster in beacon academy main building. I arrived and saw that ruby was there also. "welcome back grim, take a seat" I did as told and ruby sat with me. "first order of business, getting you a team Mr. reaper. I believe your skills are beyond that of a regular first year. Which is why I am pairing you with the most elite first year team. team RWBY will be receiving a new team mate. Specifically you." I did a mental high five and fist pump. On the outside I just grinned. And I caught the same look on ruby. Huh.

"second order of business. What exactly was that, and why were you able to kill it?" he asked me. "it was a dragon, a flying fire breathing colossus that can live for hundreds of years. And I believe anyone could have killed it" I told the headmaster. "to the contrary, Mr. reaper. damien said he stabbed the dragon in the chest and it broke his blade" oh. Well, that's a different story. "perhaps it can only be pierced by the metal of my weapons specifically. Good coincidence I had it." I said. Then ruby cut in. "if I may, it could just be that its because you made the blade. but that probably isn't the case" she wasn't wrong.

The headmaster nodded thoughtfully and stood up. "you may go" he told us. As soon as the doors were closed, I did a small dance not caring that ruby was watching me. "have you gone crazy?" she asked me. "well, someone might as well know I'm still only a kid the same age as you" I said. She stared at me. Okay, unnecessary comment. After that we awkwardly walked back to where team RWBY resided. "there is one problem though. Where will you sleep?" ruby asked me before opening the door. "i doubt anyone is willing to share with me, so I shall make a bed!" I announced proudly.

Ruby opened the door and everyone glared at me. Except for Weiss who gave me a death glare. "umm, hi?" I said awkwardly. Weiss spoke up. "why are you here?" Weiss questioned deadpan. "funny story actually, see once upon a time a meteor crashed into the planet of remnant and a boy walked out and here I am!" I said joking. "no, I'm actually your new team mate." I finished. Wow. Weiss almost looked disgusted. She really wasn't happy about this, was she? "welcome to team RWBY grim!" yang said to me. "or should i say team GRWBY?" i think it sounded better before. "glad to have you" Blake added. "thanks guys." I said.

After everyone had fallen asleep,i went back home to double the strength of the barrier. Once I did, I grabbed my tools and did some tinkering on my shield. Now It was connected to my mind. It would activate when I told it to mental, and it could form anything I wanted it to. That would come in handy. I then carved a dragon head on the hilt of my katana. And finally I returned to our dorm and slept in the roof. Yes, the roof. I had found a secret entrance in from the room. In the morning, I was woken by ruby and a whistle. "lets go, first order of business for the new guy... where is he?" I walked out of the wall and bid everyone a good morning.

I went straight into the bathroom and took my first shower ever. It was amazing! I came out with a pair of casual jeans on, but I couldn't find a shirt so since I saw no problem with it I walked out without a shirt on because i forgot to bring one in with me. "does anyone here have a shirt that would happen to be a mans shirt?" I asked. I hadn't realized how muscular I was ever before since I didn't have mirrors, so I was surprised when yang muttered "i hope not" to herself a little to loud. "you know what, I think I am going to not wear normal clothing then" I said noticing that every girl in the room was looking at me. or more specifically my chest.

I put on my usual top, and put on my skin socks and boots. I assumed I could do that. When I came out again ruby continued. "first order of business, get a uniform and go to class" aww man, uniforms? I had a very bad history with those. But how bad could it be? After I put on the uniform and my armor activator over top, I joined the girls in grim history. That teacher is fast. I think he is drinking way to much coffee. And then was battle strategy class, which I liked much better and did well in, when i wasn't asleep. it wasn't very entertaining since the teacher kept telling personal story's.

and finally my personal favorite came. Sparring class. I loved to watch people in friendly combat matches. At the end of the day I learned of a dance coming up. I had no idea what dancing was, so I asked ruby before she could fall asleep. She did her best to explain it to me and I understood. It was just moving your body to the sound of music. I headed back to my bed and I could feel Weiss giving me the evil eye. I didn't understand why she hated me so much.

When we woke up I got into my uniform before leaving my bedroom, and I waited for the rest of team RWBY to go to class. We headed to class, and we were followed by team JNPR. On the way I fell behind a bit thinking about things in life that I would want to do eventually that I knew nothing. about normal stuff. I was snapped out of it when yang whacked me on the back of the head. I walked on and endured through the classes of the day until sparring. This time I volunteered after seeing how some of these guys mocked the weaker opponents.

My first opponent said "OK, new guy get ready to feel the pain." the round started and he charged at me. I just stood there and waited. He got close enough and I sidestepped his long metal claw weapon. He swiped again and I bent backwards so it would go right over my face. I continued playing with him for a few seconds before I hit him. "yah, I'm really feeling the pain now" I said mockingly. He did super fast rapid swiping and I deflected the attacks with my shield. It then turned into a giant hand and I slapped him. he hit the ground hard from the blow and my energy gauntlet formed a baseball bat and when he got up I hit him in the head really hard. "ive got two words for you pall. K O."

and I walked away as soon as the match was ended. Ruby and yang congratulated me on the victory, and Blake gave me a brief smile. I didn't need to look to know what Weiss was doing. A week After that, in lunch I talked to yang about a mysterious woman she had seen recently before we met. The way she was described made her sound very familiar. Ruby eventually cut in and said "hey guys, I was wondering if you would help me with something!" not again. Last time, it was a party for the dog who's name I forgot days ago. It turns out that dogs don't like it when you accidentally feed them cat food. Who would have thought. Neither did the cat really though.

"what is it this time? Because if it has anything to do with that dog..." I started. "no, of course not! He went home to dad a while ago. Anyways we need to find a way to get you and Weiss to be friends" not likely. Speaking of which I looked behind me to make sure that Weiss wasn't anywhere near. I couldn't take much more of her death glare. Good. She was at another table talking with Neptune I joined back in on the conversation. "how do you propose we do this?" yang asked. Ruby thought for a moment. "i was hoping grim would have an idea, but if not I guess we could organize a pizza party and not show up." "still here" I said.

"i could always give her a peace offering. What kind of stuff does she like?" I asked. I perked up and gave a fake smile as if I'd had a great idea. "what about being the best at what she does, knowing everything and being rich!" I joked. Yang tried her best not to smile a bit, and ruby giggled under her breath. "are you three conspiring to do something without me?" Weiss said in a strangely happy tone. "yes actually, its a surprise pizza party for my sister. She lives in the forever fall forest about a kilometer away from my place. We were going to call you over but we didn't want to bother you and Neptune" I said quickly.

She actually bought it without a word and excitedly joined in with us. Ruby and yang gave me a what the heck are you doing look, and Weiss continued. "okay, so what is she like? Describe her to me." I answered her and the questioning looks of the rose sisters both at once. "she's actually a lot like you, which is why we needed you to decide on the events that would take place. And it is going to be payed for by me, so don't worry about the cost." I said. I was tricking the wise Weiss into planning her own party. And I would supply the location and the food and well, really everything. It was a perfect plan as long as she didn't catch wind of what we were doing.

After the whole thing was planned I went to sleep. Man, she had really changed so much I was starting to think the party wasn't even necessary. But, it would still be fun because no matter what, we were all going. We even invited Neptune, and made him promise not to snitch. A whole week for me went by of setting up in what was said to be the most beautiful forest ever, went by until finally it was done. I had made most of it without using magic to speed things up at first, but in the end I did the last three days of building with magic so it would be done on time. It was set for tonight. I dressed in the most casual way I possibly could, and was the first one to leave. I had thought of one last thing I could do. I headed to the location... and opened the door to a pack of beowolfs. no. please, no.

well, now I was never going to be friends with Weiss if she walked in on this. I pulled out my scroll and called for my gear locker, wich had my second set of gear in it. It landed alerting the pack, and they rushed outside to meet a brief end. As the beowolfs began to disintagrate from my special ammo team RWBY arrived. "what happened here?" yang asked. "nothing important, their gone. Now, lets get this thing started." I turned around and Neptune as well as team JNPR arrived. "great, now the whole gang is here" I said . Everyone started going in, but Weiss kept talking to me.

"i thought we were still waiting for your sister." Weiss questioned. "i don't have a sister. The party is my peace offering to you." "why would you need to give me a peace treaty!?" "oh, come on you totally hate me!" I said back. Weiss stood there staring at me for a second then replied. "okay, fine I hate you. But I was trying to give you a chance." "well here's my chance then. Have fun" I told her and she walked into the building. And then a gigantic Ursa and another dragon roared in the distance. "really! now? The whole stinking universe hates me!" I yelled into the night. I had _dragon slayer _with me at least, plus my energy band. I sighed in annoyance and ran off to deal with them. What followed was a loud, long and disturbing battle that no one heard because of the music.

**The party an hour later**

I stumbled into the party looking like I went through a wood chipper. Literally. I had several bad burns and hundred of bruises and scratches. I might even have a broken back. But I had grabbed my normal cloths from the locker and put them on, and left my shredded backup armor in the locker. What wasn't burnt of f already anyways. All that seemed off about me now at first glance was a slight limp and a scrape on my face. Jaune walked up to me. "dude the party is awesome so far. You really broke your back to put this together, didn't you." he walked off. "he's not kidding!" I said in a raspy and out of breath voice.

I sat down on a couch and ruby came and sat beside me. "what happened to you?" she asked. "you wouldn't believe me. By the way, I need some help with my back. Could you maybe get yang to punch me as hard she can right in the spine? It might put something back into the right place." I said only half joking. "well, I don't know about you but I think that punch tastes weird" she said referring to a bucket on a table. I chuckled "ruby?" I asked. "yes grim?" she said back. "that's the punch bowl over there. I haven't the slightest idea whats inn the bucket" she dropped the cup and started spitting.

"ruby, why is it you guy talk less when I'm around?" she looked confused. "what?" "ive noticed you four don't talk as much as you used to now that I'm around. Whats with that." she looked down. "i think its just weird for us to have a guy around all the time." she said. I nodded slowly. "i get that. I mean, it would be the same for me if I were normal." she looked back up at me. "what do you mean normal? Your one of us, that is normal." she told me. But deep down I knew it wasn't true. And the scary part was that I didn't know if that was a good thing. "I'm not like you though. I'm not from this planet." I said. At least someone knew more about me now.

I expected her to leave but she stayed. "that doesn't make you different, your still human after all" I smiled. "yah, human" and I left it at that. "so when is this dance thing?" she waited second before responding. "the beginning of next year" well, that was a little far off. I changed the subject. "so, what did you name your weapon?" she was quick to respond. "_crescent rose, _what about yours? I forget" "mine is _deadly midnight_, named after the time at which predators will stalk their prey, like I have so many times. The thrill of the hunt really is something." she dawned a look of interest and thoughtfulness.

"sounds fun. Whats it like?" how could I possibly explain it? You have to live it to know it. "its hard to describe. its a lot like usuall grim killing. but Just imagine your the hunter, and adrenaline rushing through your body as you attack, and depending on the kill sometimes a feeling of pride can come over you. Going in for the kill, I guess is kind of like a steep drop on a rollercoster. But don't take my word for it. To know the feeling you have to actually feel it without the advantage of a giant scythe. We should go hunting together sometime" she smiled again and spoke. "i would like that" then yang ran over and grabbed ruby's arm and pulled her away for something. "no, wait you still have to punch my spine back in!" I called after them.

Well, I enjoyed the talk we had anyways. I needed that. Well, now _dragon slayer_ had another kill to its name. Cool. I wonder if they've finished stuffing it by now. I heard a nevermore cry out into the night nearby. I groaned and got up and headed outside to kill it. "woop-de-fricken-doo" I climbed on top of the barn and jumped onto the nevermore when it swooped by. I was currently wielding my _deadly midnight _katana. I inched my way on top of the stupid bird and stabbed it in the head several times. It fell to the ground knocking out a couple trees. "sorry trees" I was limping back, and then a tree fell on me. "i take it back. You suck ya stupid trees!" I yelled.

When I got back to the party, I sat down on the same couch and fell asleep. Luckily tomorrow was our day off. Unfortunately, I woke up in that couch. Alone. Surrounded by grim. "son of a beaver!" I shouted as I stabbed the nearest grim with my energy weapon. But that was my only weapon. The team must have brought my other weapons back. Wait a minute, I have my hidden blades to. Yay! I'm saved, sarcasm alert. I punched a beowolf, and sliced another in half. A small beowolf jumped on my back and started to claw at me. I grabbed its arm and slammed it into the ground in front of me, and high fived its chest. Oh, a high five knife. Sorry Mr. murder dog. I swung around blocking an Ursa attack with the shield. As soon as it stopped trying to crush me, it back up slowly.

Before it could do anything, I jumped on its head and slapped it. I'm not sure what exactly I had hoped to accomplish with that. It threw me off and tried to eat me. I crushed its dreams of eating people by putting a blade through its head when its mouth opened. I crawled out from under it and made a mental note to set up barriers next time. I picked up a random plastic knife and stabbed a beowolf in the eye with it. I then stabbed it in the gut with energy in the form of a blade. That was the last one. Finally, I started to walk back towards my house instinctively. I arrived and collapsed into the soft warm bed. And then there was a knock at the door. "i swear, if I open that door and find a salesmen or a , I can't be held accountable for what happens!" I yelled down. Giggling huh? Well, not a dude so probably someone from team RWBY. I opened the door and found...not someone from team RWBY. Darn. wait, those are bunny ears?

A fawness at my door who I don't know. Was that a bad thing? "hey, I just wanted to meet you. Your the new guy right? I'm velvet." she held out her hand and I shook it. "i am grim, the new guy and slayer of ugly black things." this made her smile wider. "would you like to come in, miss second year huntress?" she walked in cautiously and glanced at the trophy wall. "oh, don't worry about them, They don't bite. Anymore. So what brings someone like yourself to a place like this?" I asked her. "wanting to meet the guy who was going to drag a two ton corpse up a canyon, and business." she said. "you heard about that, hey? Well, anyways what business could you possibly have with me?" velvet hesitated, but then told me.

"i would like to hire you. To help me kill something under my bed." that took me aback. "kill something. Under your bed. Deal! But, you don't have to pay me unless I achieve a hospital bill in the process." she led me to her house, and I flipped over the bed and saw nothing, at first. "i swear, there is something here" she said. I shushed her and put my ear to the floor where her bed had been. "well, looks like you have a bad case of death eater under your bed. They are relatively small grim usually, so it shouldn't be a problem." I took out my hatchet and started hacking away. Eventually the floor gave way and I fell into a very large cave system.

"OK, a little more than a couple small death eaters. She jumped down. There were almost a hundred beowolfs here. I took care of the very large grim worms, while she killed the wolves. "OK, so that will be one favor, and a cup of tea, my treat Tuesday wherever. Good day" I said jokingly and I headed back to my home and fell asleep again. And then another knock at the door an hour later. I woke with a start, and called out "who is it?" there was a slight pause and then "ruby" I got up out of bed again, and went downstairs. I opened the door and invited her in. but then my scroll rang. "give me a minute" and I took the call. "hello?" "sorry, wrong number" and they hung up. OK, then. I returned to ruby in the living room. She was on my leather grim chair. But, I didn't mind. I sat down beside her.

"so, what brings you to this humble abode today ruby?" I asked her. "i would like to take you up on your offer. To go hunting, I mean." so she really was interested. But why would she come this early in the day? Probably to practice with the bow and arrow. "OK then, we have work to do" after a couple hours of practice, ruby finally got really good at archery, and had hit almost every tree in the forest except for the target. But it was still the afternoon. So, we went back inside and sat down while we waited for it to get dark. "so, wheres the rest of the team?" "i don't know. Probably doing their own things. So what are we hunting tonight? Beowolf? Oh I know, one of those dragons you've been killing!" I laughed. "no, no. your not that experienced with a bow and knife yet. Tonight is just normal bears then beowolfs. They have come back into the forest since I cleared it of most grim. A lot of wildlife has." I said. "anyways, yah. Were hunting wolfs, deer, and bears. then small grim"

ruby looked confused. "what are those?" had she really never seen animals other than grim before? Wow. That's not a good sign. "are the grim really that bad, that you guys have never seen any other animal aside from cats and dogs?" "yah, I guess so. But ill see them tonight." ruby said to me. "what about this tournament. Whats that?" I asked her. "its basically sparring for a prize against the best of the best. It gets pretty crazy sometimes" I nodded. I pulled out my scroll and marked the day of the tournament.

And then I noticed that new years was in two weeks. And here I was thinking the next dance was a year away, when it was really four weeks away. while i wasn't looking, a black chess piece flashed across my screen. The way I understood it, you couldn't go unless you asked someone to go with you. But so far, I had little to no luck with party/dances.

Then again it was at the academy. I would take my chances though. "so, the dance is in a month. Anyone in specific your asking?" I asked her. "no, I think I'm just going alone" "you can do that? I thought you had to ask someone to go." in that case, I would probably go alone too. I looked outside and saw it was getting dark. "how good is your vision in the dark?" I asked. "decent" good. "grab the bow and knife. We won't need our regular weapons. Plus, a challenge is always nice. and its kind of the whole point" I told her.

She grabbed a knife, a bow, and arrows. I did the same and we headed to my blind where I had put out a ton of raw meat as bait for the predators. I gave the signal to be silent as a bear walked towards the bait. I dropped to a whisper. "OK, get your knife ready. When I shoot him he's going to know were here and were gonna need to get out of the blind." I shot the bear in the neck and we jumped out from the blind. Ruby went in for the kill and jumped on its back.

It tried to buck her off and claw, but she put the knife into its neck like I had showed her and she twisted. The creature dropped dead. "nice job. Its a good start, but this was just practice. It was easy enough, so we can hunt grim now if you want. We will track it from here" I said and she agreed. And then there was a gigantic roar behind us. I am so glad that were a kilometer way from the house. "what kind of grim is that?" ruby asked. "that's not a normal grim ruby. That's, by the sound of it, the largest dragon ever seen." ruby dawned a look of regret and fear. I didn't blame her. Our current weapons would only snap upon making contact with its skin.

"run!" I yelled and we ran towards snow forest. I pulled out my scroll and put in the coordinates we were heading to for our weapon lockers, and then I called the rest of team RWBY. "sorry about how this turned out, the whole hunt being ruined I mean." I said. "its OK, it wasn't your fault" we finally made it to the place with our gear I put mine on as quick as I could and activated my shield.

The rest of team ruby showed up and in seconds yang was on the dragons back punching it and blasting it in the head. Blake was distracting it with her ribbon blade. Weiss froze it in place and started slicing at its stomach. And then I had a light bulb. I took aim with my bow and let go. The arrow flew through the air and met its mark in the dragons eye. It screeched in agony and its belly began to glow.

I picked up ruby and threw her out of the way just as the red hot liquid heat poured out from its mouth. It lasted for five minutes, and when it finally ended I was lying burnt very badly in a scorched spot. There goes my other backup set of armor. I could barely move and my vision was slightly blurry but I got up and picked up _dragon slayer_. "time to add another kill to the sword"

the dragon spit fireballs at me constantly and I deflected all of them. What I didn't deflect was its large talons. I got three gaping cuts across my now bare chest. I once again got back up and its belly glowed even brighter. I had completely forgotten about my shield until now. It formed a slide, and when the fire came out, it went along the slide and right back at the dragon. Didn't do a thing.

In that case, I was making my new backup and my primary suits with this dragons skin since its fire proof. I ran towards it and I slid under a talon swipe. A foot was raised and came down. If I had not put my sword up, I would have been crushed. The sword went deep into its foot and again it roared in pain. I withdrew my sword and grabbed onto its claw. It lifted up once again and I ran along its leg down to the body.

Once there I began to hack away at its neck while the others distracted it. Minutes later its head finally fell off. "why do they get bigger every time?" and I fell to my knees and blacked out on top of the stupid thing. I woke up in the academy infirmary. I tried to get up but an arm was holding me down. "don't move Mr. reaper, you need your rest" the nurse told me.

I looked down at my chest to see three long scars across my chest. Nice, battle scars! Just what every underage child needs. They released me later that day and I found my way to our room. And found the room completely torn up. There was a bed half way through the wall. How? How could you possibly not not notice half a bed in the hallway? I don't know how I missed that. I looked up, and there were books hanging from the ceiling like string puppets. Except with no strings. What!? and then out of the closet, came a baby dragon.

My jaw dropped to the ground. How...w-when did this...what? At least it wasn't breathing fire. But how did that little guy put a bed through a wall? He was less then a quarter my size. "i put my shirt on and ran out the room locking the door behind me. I looked to my right. Yah, there's definitely a bed there. I went to the scene of the last dragon battle and on the way I saw giant egg shells.

I skinned the dragon and made my new armor. It was identical to the last one except made of dragon skin. Now I was fire proof and no regular blade could hurt me. Really, only a dragon could hurt me. that or a really awsome sword, or a really big gun. I returned to the academy and walked back into the room to see the rest of the team staring at the damage while the dragon slept in the corner.

"so. Who brought the cute little devil into our room?" no one answered. "OK, in that case everyone get out. I shall clean up while you four eat. Go on." I said giving our leader a nudge towards the door. They walked out the room and I did as I said. I cleaned up the room only using magic where necessary. Then, I made a cage to contain the little guy while we were out. And then it woke up.

It took one look at me, and then curled up in my lap. And that's when it hit me. I was wearing its fathers skin. Wait a minute! Where was the mother? Crap. I called ruby on the scroll. "ruby, there's a rampaging mother dragon on its way here!" I informed her. There was a pause then I heard a boom in the lunch hall. "yah, we noticed" crap.

I hung up and grabbed the _dragon slayer_. Then I put the sleeping dragon in the cage, and I ran off. When I got there, the student had gone to last resort. Throwing melons. In was like throwing dirt at an Ursa and thinking its going to do something. It was hilarious. But then I remembered that there was an angry mother. I parkoured up to the roof of the building and crept across till I was standing on the edge looking down at the back of the beast. I dropped onto its back, and my blade easily slipped between its spinal bones severing the spinal cortex and killing it. i wish every dragon would die that easily.

I pulled my blade out and wiped the blood off on the grass. I walked inside and assured everyone it was safe to come out of hiding. It wasn't long before glynda goodwitch had come and fixed everything. The museum called shortly afterwards to ask if they could keep this one. I'm not sure if they said yes, but I didn't really care. Because I had gotten a sufficient amount of skin to make another one size fits all suit of armor specialy for taking care of a baby dragon.

If we were going to keep it, one of the girls were going to have to act as its mother, and that means they had to have the same look and scent as the previous mother. I headed back to our dorm and entered our room. Everyone was there. I held up the dragon suit. "who wants to be the mother, assuming were keeping the little guy?" I saw two hands go up. Ruby and yang. Not surprising. "okay, rock paper scissors time." they did three rounds while I tended to the dragon.

At the end of the rounds, yang was the winner so she put on the suit and joined me at the cage. "so how do we take care of him? Wait, is that a needle?" she asked. Indeed it was. I was taking a blood test. "its a blood test to inform us of its gender, and diet. Any more questions?" she shook her head, and I put the blood sample in a blood analyzer I had snatched from the guys who were stuffing my first dragon. It took a few minutes, but we got results.

"her diet consists of beowolf, and deer. Not a problem. So what shall her name be?" I asked. "but shouldn't we feed her and make her a home?" ruby asked. "don't worry about that. She can live with me. But what is her name?" I asked again. Everyone was still thinking a while later until Blake spoke up. "how about jewl." the rest of us agreed and from then on, she was known as jewl. I let her sleep in my bed for the night, well I snuck off and made the material mine in the mountain a large cave fit for a dragon.

Then I made an animal pen and an animal cage right at the mouth of the cave. On was for deer, one was for grim. And then I went hunting. By morning, I had 18 deer, and 13 beowolfs in captivity. I looked at the time and realized I was late for history class. I rushed back and came crashing into the class room. Somehow, I had made no noise and went to my seat unnoticed.

After all our classes were done, I was first to get back to our room. My eyes widened when I saw that jewl had grown at least 4 inches overnight. And there was smoke coming out of her nostrils. My eyes darted around the room and I was relieved that nothing was on fire. I taped the chest strap, and my armor unfolded over my body. Did jewl just smile? I picked her up and then my team walked in. "hey there, friend! Hey jewl" ruby said. "whoa there. So, now that we have a dragon my name isn't worth remembering?" "sorry, grim" ruby apologized.

"so where exactly were you last night?" Weiss demanded. she still didn't entirely trust me, hmm? "i was gathering food and a home for jewl if you must know. She grew a fair amount last night" I said. At this rate she would be big enough to ride on by next week. I put jewl on the window and she started to fly away. "jewl, come back! Don't go." ruby yelled out the window. "why did you do that?" yang said annoyed. "well, she has to learn to fly." I told her. But jewl wasn't coming back yet.

She stayed in the air for an hour before coming back. I went to close the window, but I saw that witch lady. Talking with two people from this school. Emerald and mercury. "ruby, the witch is out there! I'm going after her" I told them and I jumped out the window. I landed two floors later and sprinted towards them. They saw me coming and ran away. Probably to keep their identity's a secret. And then they turned around and roman torchwick joined them. I unsheathed _deadly midnight_ and charged. I heard footsteps behind me. Now the odds are in our favor. Then some girl with an umbrella and three white fang soldiers joined them also. They charged at us and our forces rammed into each other engaging in battle.

**yay, boss fight sort of. anyways, heres your edited version people. i hope it helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

we collided, and I was immediately hit by glass projectiles but I managed to cut her. This maddened her and she began pelting me with endless attacks. I was devastated by the attack, but I didn't have a single scratch. _Deadly midnight _wont help me much here. It switched to my shotgun and I activated my shield. I fired at her and not one shot got through. I put _deadly midnight_ away and went instead to hand to hand. I threw several punches at her wich all got blocked. And then ruby sent a guy flying into her catching her off guard. I took the chance. I had noticed that she used primarily her right arm, so when she began to get up I put an arm under hers and slammed my other down on top. There was a deafening snap, and she creamed in pain. I joined ruby fighting emerald. I rolled behind her and punched her in the back causing the end of ruby's scythe to hit her in the head knocking her off her feet. She go back up and shot at me multiple times wich I solved by putting up my shield. The mercury kicked me in the face while dodging a blow from yang. I threw my boomerang scythe and it hit umbrella girl, allowing Weiss to catch her in ice long enough to hit her in several places. I jumped to my feet, and when a white fang pulled back his arm to hit yang, I grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground creating a mini crater. That's got to hurt. Blake was now helping yang so I jumped on emeralds back and tried my best to restrain her while ruby hit her with _crescent rose_ multiple times. She stumbled back and jumped backwards landing on top of me. Again? She got upright over top of me and started punching me. i eventually managed to catch her fist and I threw her into the last white fang soldier. Roman shot me in the back sending me into the forest. I got back up and ran towards him sidestepping every other blast that came my way. I hit him in the stomach, and he smashed me in the chin. I saw _deadly midnight _coming back my way out of the corner of my eye. I kicked at him several times then caught my weapon and it switched to shotgun as I shot the cane out of his hand. My energy gauntlet formed a golf club and I yelled "four" as I hit him square in the head. He flipped onto his back and I punched him in the face to finish him. I formed a giant boot and hit mercury from behind in the butt. I've always wanted to do that. I kicked his butt without even lifting my foot. He turned to face me with a look of rage on his face. Perfect, I had gotten him to forget that there was a yang behind him. E went flying over my head and I picked up an unconscious soldier and hit emerald in the side with him. I dropped him, and fought against the umbrella girl while the others finished off emerald. I formed an umbrella and started mocking her. She walked towards me with a totally fake smile, and started to give her all into killing me. We went back and forth for a long time unable to hit each other. And then she shot me with her umbrella. Good thing I had a ton of extra dragon skin at home to repair with, because i was not bullet proof. Not yet. I hit the ground and muttered something like "not fair" she pulled a blade out of the umbrella walked over me to stab me with it. Big mistake. I brought my leg up hard, wich would have been more effective on a man, and she staggered in pain. I got up slowly and just as I did team RWBY finished with emerald and joined me. She took one look at us and ran. "let her go. We've already won the battle" I said. I turned to take a look at the rest of the team and realized just how much of a toll the fight had taken on us. I was shot, but it hadn't actually gone more than a centimeter in. Weiss was bleeding on her right arm shoulder down, as well as around her eye. Yang had countless scrapes and bruises. Blake was limping and had boot prints and scorch marks all over her. And our leader ruby had nearly gotten out of the battle Scott free, except for a huge black eye. But nevertheless we had the enemy on the ground in defeat. I used my scroll to alert the headmaster of what had happened. I saw several lights turn on in the tower. And then three students, who were all leaders, walked up to us with weapons at the ready. I turned to greet them. "hey, don't worry about it. We got them no prob-" I was cut of when a stone spiked ball on a chain hit me square in the chest sending me flying into the fountain, completely decimating it sending chunks of rock everywhere. "was it something I said?" I yelled at her. The one man in the group offered me his hand. I took it and he slammed me into the fountain again. I don't think we actually won. They began to battle with the rest of the team while I struggled to get up. When i did get up, I charged into battle. I punched the only one of them who hadn't hit me yet, and got smashed in the back with a hammer. I turned and kicked him in thee stomach and then I picked him up and threw him into the girl I had just punched. They tumbled down the pathway. I jumped into the air dodging a stray bullet, and got hit in the head by a stone. I looked to my right and found nothing but pain. The the girl had a semblance that allowed her to control stone. I had been hit in the head with a boulder. I got up and a huge stone pillar fell on top of me. I caught it and was able to just barely hold it above my head. It weighed at least a ton. Smart of her to think of that. It kept me from helping the rest of my battered team. It took every fiber of my being to throw that pillar away. But something caught it. A huge mechanized military robot with guns and blades attached to its arms. I tossed the pillar aside and pushed the border gates aside as it walked into the bridge. I there was no way the others could take this thing down and the people they were currently battling. I guess I would be taking this guy down on my own. I met the massive mecha in the center of the bridge and it fired a rocket at me as well as every other gun that was mounted on the darn thing. I managed to duck out of the way of most of the gunfire, but the rockets were heat seeking. I shot at him with _deadly midnight _while running to the right. I jumped over the rockets and kept running towards the mecha. I jumped on the cockpit and half transformed my weapon so that it was a shotgun with a katana blade on the end. I jumped behind it and stabbed the blade into its back keeping me hanging there. The missiles exploded on the front of the robot, and I unloaded my clip into the back of the guys armor. I pushed of with my legs and landed on my feet. I jumped at it again once it turned around. And started slicing at its arms, until it hit me right out of the air. Landed and rolled into the fountain again. He activated a jet pack and glided to me, landed, and started pounding me in the head with its spiked fists. Pretty soon the water was red with my blood. I fired on last shot, and it knocked of a rocket launcher with a blade. It was just out of my reach though, I stretched my arm as much as I could in between hits from the bot. I was able to grab the blade, wich cut my hand, but I didn't care. I threw it, and it lodged itself into the cockpit. I loaded a spare clip into the _deadly midnight_ and aimed. I fired and one of the bullets hit the firing pin on the rocket and I exploded. The pilot came flying right trough the back of the mecha probably dead. The energy of his aura flowed through my weapon and into me. It wasn't enough to heal any wounds but it was all I needed. My energy gauntlet wasn't in operational condition, so I picked up a flat piece of rock and stabbed my katana into it making a handle. Home made shield. _Deadly midnight _into a scythe and I threw it like a boomerang so that the blunt points would hit several pressure points on hammer man. It flew back and I caught it as I jumped into battle as the hammer guy became paralyzed. I fired two shots distracting the two girls from their fight and I landed. I blocked a couple stones with the shield and deflected a bow staff blade with my sword. I noticed that only yang was left standing, and everyone else had double the cuts and bruises as before. Yang punched the girl with the bow staff in the face and kicked her in the stomach twice. I threw my scythe at the rock girl and she caught it, flipped around and threw it back at me. It sliced my shield in half and cut my leg. But there was something else on my leg. I looked down and it was a cane handle attached to a wire. Crap! Roman had recovered. It pulled and I fell to the ground as bow staff girl flew past me into emerald who had only just began to get up. I was being dragged across the battle field. And I saw a glyph appear underneath mercury and he flew high int the air. I stopped moving and mercury hit me with his knee. I felt at least two ribs snap, and I kneed him in the back. He fell off of me, and I got up blocking a cane blast with my shield wich unfortunately destroyed my shield. I round house kicked him in the chest and picked up his cane. I snapped it over my knee. A plane flew over head and about eight white fang soldiers jumped out and pointed their guns at us. I threw the pieces of cane at a guys head and it knocked him over. I took out the _dragon slayer_ and deflect all the bullets I could. I ran over to one guy and punched him before holing him in front of me as a human shield. I threw him at a large group of men, knocking them down. There were three left that I could see. Two of them were shooting at yang. The other had a chainsaw and was slowly walking towards me. I ran at him and upper cut him in the chin, but then he grabbed my arm and threw me into mercury who wrapped his arms around me and locked his hands together holding me in place for chainsaw guy. He started to chuckle in a deep voice and raised the chainsaw to my head. I threw my head back and it struck mercury in the head. It was enough to make him let go and I grabbed him by the arm swinging him into the side of the chainsaw guy. I picked up his chainsaw before he could grab it, and lodged it in the ground. I then punched him in the face, breaking his mask. I kicked him in the stomach and mercury kicked me in the back. I hit the ground, and mercury went to finish me off when a huge scythe knocked him to the ground unconscious. I got up, and thanked ruby. Obviously she had recovered, and so had Blake. There was just the rock girl left and then emerald left to take care of. I sprinted to the _deadly midnight _and the _dragon slayer. _I put away the katana and switched the remaining weapon to shotgun. I fired five shots all of wich were blocked by stone walls. I switched to scythe and threw it at her. Again she put up a wall I picked up a stone and threw it at her from a different angle. I had now completely surrounded her with walls except for a few places just big enough for someone to get by. I inched my way in outside of her sight, and punched her in the back. She started launching rocks at me and i ran along the stone wall that had been made all around her out of the way of the projectiles, and I pushed off tackling her into the wall. She hit her head off of it and was knocked out cold. All the stone walls fell now that she was unconscious, and I retrieved my scythe. But there was still emerald left, and I was dying. Everywhere I had gone since the mecha, there was blood. The only way I was going to live was if I killed someone or something with a strong aura. But I couldn't do that! Not on purpose anyways, that would be murder. But emerald had knocked Blake aside, and was about to shoot ruby. I grabbed my scythe and threw it over my head. It flew through the air and it flew in front of ruby deflecting the shot. Ruby aimed her rifle and it extended into emeralds gut sending her flying into a wall. I collapsed to my knees then fell face first to the ground, dead from my injuries lying in a puddle of my own blood. The bullet was still going though. It bounced off of several metal objects as ruby ran over to my limp body. She dropped to her knees and began giving me CPR as she applied pressure to the wounds. The bullet kept on going as it sailed through a dormitory window. By this time the rest of team RWBY had recovered and was doing everything they could to revive me as the staff of the school ran outside weapons at the ready. The headmaster called for a medical team to come as the bullet kept on going. The bullet once again entered the courtyard and then someones chest. They fell to the ground dead, and my eyes shot open.

**The next day...**

we were in the infirmary getting one last check over, and I was watching the news intently. _Last night at beacon academy, a terrorist attack was foiled by a team of five students known as team rwby. All who participated were badly injured, and two terrorists were found dead. A member of the white fang named john honaday and criminal roman torchwick. Unfortunately only three of the attackers were captured. _I stopped listening. Roman torchwick somehow died and gave me life. That shouldn't be possible. "i should be dead" I said out loud. It was true. They hadn't told me yet that I had been dead for almost a full minute, but they didn't have to. We were about to be released when the headmaster stopped by to have a talk with us. "how are you all doing?" he asked. "well we were pretty beat up but the doctor said that we would be fine." Blake told him. "that's good. What you all did was very brave. But you are lucky to be alive, especially you Mr reaper. Because of you not only have we greatly delayed the inevitable, but we have taken three into custody. I'm going to have to think of some way to reward you." he said and smiled. Later after we were released, I remembered my ribs being broken and wondered how they had healed. I shrugged and continued tending to jewl who was now about five feet long. Her scales were blue for the most part and the rest were metallic purple. She had sharp fangs, acute eyes wich are common for top predators, four legs and wings that folded onto her back. Her talons were now almost an inch across, and she had mastered fire breathing so she now lived out in my cave. We had been given the day off because of our injuries and the girls were in the library playing conqueror. Jewl had learned within the hour to go to the cave and return at certain times when we were free during the day. But today Id had time to train jewl. So I thought. I was then called to come see headmaster ozpin in his office. I went and when I entered he asked me to take a seat. "I'm told you were the one to not only see them and reckoning them as the enemy, but you led the charge. Is this true grim?" I nodded. He had a stern look on his face when I came in but now it was becoming curiosity. "i get the feeling this isn't the reason I'm here" I said. He nodded. "your right, but not entirely. The real reason your here, is my curiosity. I want to know how your alive. Your team said you dropped dead just after the battle ended. But the amount of blood you lost was five times the amount of blood an average person even has. And no one ever revived you. You came back on your own." he said. I could see where he was coming from. Not dying at that point was kinda not possible. I shrugged. "i didn't even know I died. And there must have been some mistake with the blood samples." he leaned back in his chair. I got the feeling he knew I was lying. He continued to the next question. "one of the people captured was cinder fall. Her arm was broken very badly, but it is nearly healed. How was her arm broken?" I gave him the honest answer. "well, I did. She would have completely destroyed us in that fight if I hadn't, you know, with all the people we fought." he turned the chair so I couldn't see him. "and the third criminal captured was a student here. Do you know why he might have betrayed us?" I honestly had no idea, and that's what I told him. It was possible that somehow, people were being brainwashed or corrupted. But I tried not to think about that. The more I thought about the situation though, the more i thought it better to tell him mostly everything. "headmaster, on second thought, I might have an answer to your first question. Before I came here, I was an experiment until I escaped. I'm a weapon. But ever since I came here, ive felt human. I didn't want to be kicked out because I was different." he turned around to face me once again. "but how did you know that blood was all mine?" I asked him. "I didn't. And your secret is safe with me, for now. Thank yo for being honest, grim" I was instantly relieved that I wasn't getting kicked out. But he did still in a way trick me into telling him all that by assuming it was all my blood. "you may go now." he told me. I left and decided I would join the girls. When I arrived, they were about to pay a game called risk. It was the same as conquer except it was based off of dice throws and men. Plus it was set on earth, but they all thought t was an imaginary world. It had nothing to do with grim. "may I cut in?" I asked the four girls. I looked at the armies each had chosen. So predictable, yang was the yellow army, ruby was the red army, Weiss was the white army, and Blake had claimed the black army. "of course you can." ruby assured me. I had heard they were very serious with these games and got really competitive. I decided on doing the same. I sat down claiming the green army, and ruby started her turn. We were playing where you started of with two hundred troops each. Ruby invaded all of Europe. Weiss invaded most of Canada. Blake invaded north America. Yang invaded Africa. I started in the most unlikely place, wich was because of how difficult it was to defend. Asia, because of its size. As the game progressed, the others built up forces and attacked while I spread throughout Asia. When I had total control, I got a reinforcement bonus. And that's when I began my attack. Now at the end of each turn I got fifty reinforcement troops. So I attacked ruby and yang constantly who had been battering away at each others forces for a while. There were cards to help you in the game though, so when I picked one up for a successful invasion of enemy territory, it was different than the normal risk cards. This was awesome! I moved all troops but one in each country I had to the right side of the board. Weiss fell right into the trap. She invaded the almost undefended Asia from Canada. Once she had most of her forces in Asia, her destruction begun. I pulled the card during my next turn. When attacking this turn, add eight attack points to whatever you roll. This made me invincible unless Weiss rolled all nines. I completely destroyed her army and invaded Canada where I began to take out ruby from behind. Soon after that turn, ruby and Blake made a truce against me. They were constantly hitting me with everything they had. Perfect, phase two of the plan had been set in motion. They were so worried about the other cards I had and the size of my army, that they forgot about yang as she built her armies up and attacked the already weakened ruby. I started to send all the troops I could into Canada all at once, and slowly pushed Blake back into south America. From there, I moved in and took out what was left of ruby's army and by then yang's army had been thinned back to what it was before. I was relentless, but lost a fair amount of troops. It was just me and Blake before long and we were for the most part evenly matched. But I let her push me back into the back half of Asia before I pulled my second last card. Flip a coin. If heads, a continent of your choice will be cleared of enemy's. most of Blakes troops were on the front line. when I flipped the coin it was luckily heads, but if she had a card that would prevent me from doing it she could play it. She did, but I expected this. I chose Asia where most of my troops were after she prevented Europe. She hadn't expected me to sacrifice so many troops to take her almost completely down. But now I had three troops left. At this point she figured it would be easy to take me out, until I pulled my last card. Everything had gone as planned. My card said that I got seventy reinforcements. Now I had got the advantage, I charged into battle decimating her army. She was literally down to one troop when my turn came to an end. And then she pulled out a card she had hidden under the game board. It read, remove all enemy units within one continent and switch them to your own side. I fell off my chair. There was only one of those in the deck. The one thing I hadn't counted on. She defeated me in three swift attacks. And the game was over. The other girls were high fiving her for beating me. I spoke. "good game Blake, congratulations." later that day I was reading in the library alone. At some point, I don't know when, velvet sat across from me to read for a while until she saw me. I heard the sound of someone almost falling from their chair. I peeked over my book slightly and saw velvet staring at me. "grim!? I thought you died!" she exclaimed. "well, I'm right here in front of you aren't I?" I said still reading. "well, do you want that cup of tea with me now?" she asked. I put my book down. "velvet, that was a joke. You don't have to pay someone for doing a good deed!" I told her. She shook her head at me. "you were eaten by a death eater. Twice. I have to give you something!" I could see she wasn't giving up on this. "okay, fine. You can repay me, by giving me your opinion on something" I told her. She nodded. "shoot" I opened my book back up. "whats the best way to kill a grim?" she blinked. "that's it?" "yep" I responded. "i don't really know, but the way that seems most effective is to detach the head from the body" interesting. She was right, but I was more impatient when killing grim. I didn't kill them the most effective way, I normally killed them the quickest way. We continued reading for a while before she spoke once again. "thank you." she said to me. "for what?" I asked. "for not making fun of me for being a fawness" what? Is that why she seemed so shy? "why would I do that? Being a fawness just makes someone twice as cool. And it gives you an extraordinary advantage on the battle field!" I told her this made her smile and we kept reading in silence, until someone practically dragged me out of the seat and over to another table. It was full of mostly second year girls. "can I help you lady's, or is it now a fun game to drag a man across a room to a table occupied by the opposite sex?" I asked very annoyed. One of them spoke up. "we wanted to know who you were asking to the dance?" so I went from being dead, to being the most popular guy among second year girls. I was slightly shocked that they were asking me this. "I haven't asked anyone yet, and I don't currently have anyone in mind." I began to walk away. They started to look a little excited, and I was shoved into a seat. "so, why aren't you dead? We all would like to know!" yah, so does everyone in this place. "i was never dead." I told them. "oh sure you were. come on, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone! Promise" doubtful. I stayed silent, and then they switched tactics. Bribery. "tell us, or we shall tell everyone who will listen that your dating emerald!" did they even know what happened last night except for I died? "um, emerald was one of the terrorists I beat to near death. Plus, bribery doesn't work on me" I told them. I got up and left. I returned to where I had been before, and found velvet to be gone. Whatever. I sat down and continued reading my book. Not long after that a third year sat across from me. "hey, your grim right? I was curious about how you aren't dead" at first this was okay but now it was annoying. "i never died!" I said. He opened his mouth to speak and I gave him a death glare. He stood up and left. Then the girls from the other table sat down across the table. "so will you change your mind about telling us?" I left the library with the book and locked myself in a janitors closet to read. Soon it was time to go to the food court for supper, and I sat beside Weiss. She moved just a little bit away from me and continued to eat. I allowed the girls to talk in peace, while I kinda zoned out. When I came back to reality, the rest of the team had finished eating and left. Immediately after, the girls from the library came and sat down with me. This was now beyond annoying. "so, how did you say you lived?" I slammed by fork down on the table, and spoke. "if you ask me that question one more time, I will not hesitate to beat you down, stuff you in a box, and mail you to another kingdom!" I slowly said to them, using every fiber of willpower in my body not to completely lose it. They took it as a joke and she spoke again. "nice one, but seriously tell us!" I lost it. I flipped the table and threw a random object of food directly at each girl. They slowly got up covered in condiments, and picked up trays of food. I then noticed that team RWBY had indeed not left the building yet. Already people were hiding behind any and all cover they could find. Had this happened before? Suddenly I was hit in he chest by several fruits. I looked back to the girls and saw the largest soup bowl I had ever seen flying toward my face. I ducked and instead it landed on the head of Nora. She got up, turned around and shouted out "this means war!" and before I knew it, those girls and team JNPR were all locked in delicious combat. I backed away slowly and exited the building. And then Neptune who had been eating outside instead saw me, and asked "hey, aren't you dead?" why was this such a big deal?! "yes. I am a fricking ghost! I don't even eat, I just go in there for the fun of it. Yah" he didn't seem convinced. "so that's a yes right?" that was it. I picked him up, kicked open the doors to the dinning hall and threw him in. "have fun!" I yelled after him. I decided to just go back to the dorm building and cool down. I got there and a certain dragon was waiting for me. "hey there jewl. I bet you've been lonely, isn't that right?" I said. Jewl just gave a low moaning sound in response. I had no idea what that meant, but I assumed it was an I agree sound.

I sat down, and rested on someones bed. I figured I would get to work on repairing the energy gauntlet, so I recovered my tools from underneath the dresser where I had hidden them. They were mostly chisels and metal melters, but I did at one point leave to use a welder somewhere else in the building. After 4 hours of work I was done, and I extended the size of the energy reserves. So basically whatever I can form bigger stuff. I returned to our room and Weiss was there waiting for me. "why did you throw Neptune across the cafeteria?" darn! I forgot about trying to keep Weiss as a friend, meaning no throwing people she knows. "I'm so sorry, I just snapped. I don't even know why he made me snap like that he just did." "oh, you mean like how you don't know how or why you aren't dead? Its true! You should be dead. Yo lost to much blood." my forehead started to throb. What was the big deal with the whole dead thing? "what, did you take a blood test or something? I don't remember there being a shred of proof saying that was all my blood!" she held up two vials of blood. "this one is from the battle field, and this one is from you. They are exactly the same!" what? When did she take my blood?! "that's it!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "what is your problem with me? All I have ever done to you is help you! Why do you hate me?" by now I was starting to yell so loud that the ground shook under us. Her face turned red with anger, but then calmed down. "i just don't trust you." she said. That was it? I became even more angry. "what?!" I boomed. A window cracked. "what, just because I have no family? Because I don't even know my real name? Or is it just because I live in a forest and kill more grim than you ever will in your lifetime?!" I wasn't going to take this crap from her anymore. I could see her face starting to get a look of guilt and fear. But I didn't care. I kept on going, even when I realized the rest of the team had been watching the argument. " at this rate, pretty soon your going to make me wear a tracker and do blood test every morning! Hell no! At least you have friends family and everything you could ever want. Have you ever thought about people like me? Living in grim infested forests and having to build huts because they have no home!" I was getting louder. Soon the whole dorm would probably hear everything. "that's not true!" Weiss argued. "wrong! I know of seven half eaten dead bodies and skeletons in the forest that say otherwise. And that's just within a kilometer of my house! All you think of is yourself and your team. Wait never mind, most of your team. What am I not considered a team member anymore? Have I been kicked out! If anyone you should be kicked out! At least you'll still have a partner." Weiss was silent. I could tell she was shocked by what I had said. I looked her in the eyes, and she looked in mine. She saw rage and honesty in my eyes. I saw guilt, fear and distrust in her eyes. "grim..." she began. But I interrupted her. "no, I don't want to hear it! If I'm so untrust worthy, then maybe I should just leave. But know that you just tore a man away from the closest thing he's ever had to a family!" I grabbed my _deadly midnight_ and walked away. "and by the way, don't expect jewl to come over very often anymore!" I yelled behind me. Ruby ran after me. "grim! Grim wait!" she called out as I walked out the gate. I let her catch up. "grim, please don't go! Pay no attention to Weiss she just takes a while to warm up to people." I could see that our leader really didn't want to see me go. I hated to leave the team, but I just couldn't take anymore of the ice queen. "i threw her a party, trusted her with my life in battle and its been a month. She's had plenty of time to give me a chance!" I said. "grim, please just come back. She's really sorry about it." I didn't need ruby to tell me. I had heard her begin to cry as I was leaving the dorm building. But my heart had hardened toward her. "maybe someday when Weiss learns to think before acting. Don't think its because I don't care, because I do care about all of you. But she needs to figure out exactly what happens when you treat a friend like this. You lose them." and with that I left. When I got back home, I set about creating armor for jewl when she got big enough to fly on. I also made a saddle and a slightly bigger clearing for jewl to take off once she was that big. I checked on her and she was actually another two feet longer. Wow. At this rate she would be big enough for the gear in a couple days.

4 days later...

I climbed onto the saddle. "okay jewl, lets do this" she got a running start towards the cliff and jumped off. And we were airborne. Everything was going smoothly and w were already a least ten thousand feet high. "dive and pull up at the last second!" I said to jewl. I had magical linked our minds when I put on her armor so she could understand me. We dived and reached an amazing speed. Suddenly jewls wings outspread and we slowed to a halt. "awesome job, lets keep it up" I said, and we flew faster and faster. "okay, lets try some air combat drills and target practice!" and for the rest of the day, we did maneuvers and shooting fire out in designated areas. We returned home for food, and when we landed, there was someone there waiting for me. It was ruby. Jewl recognized her as a friend and a sound resembling a purr came out of her throat. I dismounted jewl and saw the surprise on ruby's face. "jewl, help yourself to as many deer as you want. Don't go to crazy though!" I called out to her as I approached ruby. "so, have you come to appoligise for Weiss again?" I asked hoping that it was a no. she shook her head. "Weiss can do that herself this time. In fact she's waiting in the clearing" I nodded slowly. "well, at any rate it was great seeing you again ruby" I said and I headed to the clearing. When Weiss saw me she immediately spoke. "grim, I'm sorry about your life being miserable, but you have been lying." well,i can see she hadn't changed one bit. "name one example!" I dared her. "i can name three. One, your name isn't grim, two ill bet you do know how your still alive, and three your not leaving our team. Not if I have anything to say about it." "none of these were lies. And you already did have something to say about it. It may be true that my original name wasn't grim, but it is my name." she had a stubborn look on her face. "fine. I believe you,but if you do one thing out of line when you come back, your out again!" "i might as well stay out. For you, everything I do is out of place! Now get the hell off my property!" I yelled. She slowly walked away, but just before the entrance she turned and looked back at me before leaving. Her mistake today was not apologizing, yes she said she believed me but that isn't an apology. I did wonder how ruby had gotten in and out without me seeing her though. "jewl! Looks like we have one last destination" before long we were in the air. I had grabbed a bullet from her belt without her noticing and put it in front of jewl so she could pick up the scent. "lets go" and we began to pick up speed. It took us about an hour but we found her. We circled around in the air as I watched. She was standing in front of a stone slab. There were dead beowolfs piled up all around the place behind her. Her hood was over her head, so I couldn't actually see her expression. I pulled out some binoculars to look at what she was looking at. It was indeed a stone slab. It read: ruby rose. Loving mother, brave huntress. Now I felt bad for coming here. It was none of my business. I got back up on jewl and we flew off. Then I remembered that the tournament was tomorrow. If I was even going to watch, I was going to need a way in. if I was going to fight I needed a team, unless your a third year. but I would rather watch. Well we were on our way home, two things dawned upon me. if I could use magic and dust, then I could probably use them together. And the other thing was this. Don't we have aura's and semblances? Whats mine? When jewl landed I jumped off and ran into my house and down to the sparring room. I pulled down on the sandbag chain. A door opened and I ran inside. Over the past three days I had been stealing a crap ton of dust from the white fang. I gathered five pounds of each type of dust. Fire dust, water dust, and a whole bunch of others that do I don't know what. I tried infusing clothing with dust. For this I used water dust. This allowed me to weild water and telepathically control it without semblance or weapon. For magic combat this would be my primary weapon, water I mean since its everywhere. In the air, in the ground and in people. This means I could manipulate water as a weapon in any form, or cause people to become dehydrated and slow them down as long as I was wearing this clothing. I made a new set of gauntlets made of metal and leather. They looked like hidden blade straps, but they were infused with time dust. This allowed me to slow down time for a short amount of time wich could be very usefull. I also built dust dispensers into the gauntlets, so that I could smoke bomb the area around me not only hiding me, but also my gloves would absorb a small amount of it. This would allow me to use a limited amount of that dusts power. Here's a list of the different dust types I have and what they do assuming you know how to use magic and dust together.

**Water dust – allows user to manipulate water**

**fire dust – allows user to manipulate fire and glass**

**time dust – allows user to slow down everything but themselves for a short amount of time**

**gravity dust – allows user to manipulate gravity within a certain range**

**speed dust – increases users speed extremely for a couple seconds depending on amount of dust**

with this, all I needed was a way to disguise myself so that I could fight. A little magic should do the trick. I put a spell on myself to give myself a completely different look. I would have to get used to this fighting style though since I was used to close ranged combat. This was going to be awsome!

**sorry about the delay in getting this to you guys, that's my bad. anyways for those of you who hate me for seperating team rwby and grim, im sorry. im looking for oc to use in he tournament, so pm me with oc's. i need the weapons the name and the semblance at least. peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiss POV**

I just couldn't believe myself! A week before the tournament I managed to drive off our biggest advantage. And now we were alone in the tournament. Of course we could take on the best of them as a team, but with grim it would have gone so much faster! As our leader, ruby had to go sign us up for the tournament after we put it to a vote yang and me both said yes to the tournament and Blake did to after much consideration. As we entered the coliseum, I held my head high. A lot of famous people had stepped where I was stepping now.

**Grim POV**

since my voice and face were now different, I could talk to anyone without them recognizing me. I tried it first on yang. "hey. I'm Ekaf Eman. Who might you be?" I asked picking up her hand and kissing it. I was trying to not be myself, and I was Wondering if she would pick up on the fake name. "I'm yang xao long. Are you here to fight for the tournament?" she asked.

Maybe I was more convincing then I thought, because yang was not dumb. "indeed I am. I assume you are to. What team are you on?" I asked her. "I'm on team RWBY. Wheres your team?" she asked me. "i will be fighting alone. I've been practicing. Anyways, are those strength enhancing dust gauntlets I see?" "yep! What do you fight with? That staff on your back?" "not entirely, but yes." I heard the headmaster talking through the loud speaker. "it appears that the fight is on. Good luck." and I left.

I tossed my staff aside after getting through the security. Most of them were just robots, so it was pretty easy. Hmm. I was in the first fight, against a girl named seila. I stepped into the middle of the sparring ring and held down the pressure plate on my chest infusing my cerebral cortex and nervous system with a micro-amount of each kind of dust, giving me a better hold over the dust I weilded. And I injected the dust I wanted to use instead of letting my gloves absorb it.

I did this by making my energy gauntlet also a dust revolver and then it would inject me with the dust I chose. It spun until it stopped at improved strength. It felt amazing! I felt so, powerfull! Seila got into a fighting stance. As far as she knew, she was facing someone equal to her skill set. Wrong. The match started and I smoke bombed the area with time dust. Everything slowed down but me. I ran behind her and waited for it to wear off. When it did I fire blasted her in the back, and took the moisture out of the air forming several groups of water spikes and they flew at high speeds towards seila, who took out duel blade batons.

She managed to block a few, but seconds later she was on the ground. My first win, and I barely did anything. Another person stepped into the arena. It was ren. The match started and he open fired on me. All the shots stopped short of my chest since they were filled with dust. I sucked them dry, and used their power against him. It was ice dust. I froze him in place and started hitting him from every direction with glass fire and water all at once. It was a tornado of destruction, and he was called out because his aura was in the red. I stopped and released him. My next opponent was Weiss. Finally, revenge! Wait, what?

I looked up at the audience and saw an unusual amount of staff and guards around the people. I returned to the fight. Weiss began by hitting me with a couple fire dust attacks and a disarming hit. I threw my arms up, taking the moisture in the air and forming a solid wall of water exactly where the hits went, absorbing them for me. I lashed out with solid flaming weapons using burn dust and my energy gauntlet.

She managed to dodge parry and deflect all of my attacks. I jumped into the air using gravity dust to force myself extremely high. I came down pounding the ground with my fists and lightning dust shooting electricity in huge waves around the battle field. Weiss managed to deflect the worst of it with her glyph's, but I still hurt her. Within seconds of hitting the ground I continued, by throwing a hailstorm of flaming rocks at her. Only one successfully hit her, and she used a glyph to suddenly appear right in front of me, hitting me in several places. And then she stabbed her weapon into the ground shooting a path of ice towards me. I injected ice dust and took control of the path of ice. I used its momentum to circle it around myself and back at her.

Weiss hadn't seen that coming one bit, and got caught in the ice. I rushed over and punched her in the face sending her flying. Luckily it was a huge outdoor arena, so I didn't have to worry about breaking anything. I felt a headache beginning to make itself known in the back of my head, but I payed no attention to it. And then I heard a rumbling noise right underneath me.

The smirk that I had been wearing upon my face was now gone. The ground below me exploded and chunks of rock and dirt went flying everywhere along with myself and a mostly destroyed train car. I landed and the train car on top of me. And then grim began swarming out of the hole. I looked around and saw several people who were on the ground bleeding or limping away from the imminent grim threat.

I attempted to push the massive chunk of metal off my chest, when a huge Ursa climbed on top, and got shot dead by ruby. The weight on my chest was bone crushing. I finally managed to get it off, and looked around. There were thousands of grim already and team CFVY and team RWBY were about to be overwhelmed. My energy gauntlet was pretty much pulverized, so it wouldn't be able to do much until I fixed it. Only dust injection.

The guards were swarming into he arena along with all the staff of beacon, but they were having obvious amounts of trouble with the amount of grim. A huge roar was heard and a huge snake reared its ugly head out of the hole. I injected all the dust I had left all at once and held my hand up in the air. The snake came closer and lunged. And then _deadly midnight_ flew into my hand and I swung upwards instantly severing the head of the snake before it could kill me.

I turned, and using the dust I swung and a huge fire wave shot through the air cutting all grim in its path right in two. I rolled to the side dodging an Ursa and I shot it in the face. I threw the scythe and it lodged itself in a death stalker's eye. It threw its pincers at me, and I caught one in each hand. I ripped them off, and tossed them aside. I grabbed my scythe, and it lunged its stinger at me. I sidestepped it, and cut it off. I turned, and got smashed in the face by another Ursa.

I hit the ground, and _deadly midnight_ clattered to the ground with me, but a few feet away. I rolled away as a clawed hand appeared where I was before. My hand shot forward, and lightning came out of my fingers frying the Ursa to a crisp. I once again jumped abnormally high, and grabbed the wing of a nevermore. I climbed onto its back, and plunged my hidden blades into its back. It screeched, and I grabbed its head, ripping it right off the body.

I hit the ground, crushing hundreds of grim along with it. Pretty well all the grim here turned their attention to me, and charged. I grabbed the tusks of a charging hog resembling grim, and threw it into a beowolf. I set my arms on fire, and slugged two beowolfs in the face. The one without armor lost its head from the blow, and the other just died. I grabbed another beowolf by the neck, and it burst into flames. I used it as a club against an Ursa. It also burst into spontaneous flames, and died.

**velvet POV**

"soooo, shouldn't we help him or something?" I asked. Yang and Coco thought for a second, then both said "nah" "he can probably handle himself. Didn't you see what happened to that death stalker?" hmm. True.

**Grim POV**

I jumped away, and picked up _deadly midnight_ as a full grown alpha Ursa tried to clobber me. I pulled more moisture out of the ground, and made a huge sword of water. I swung it to the side, decapitating the Ursa and also several other grim creatures. I brought it down, crushing hundreds of more grim, and let it wash away. The staff were almost to the hole. I just had to get them there okay so that they could fix the hole.

I searched the arena. Wait a second, the students are literally just sitting there watching me. I saw two of them pass money between each other. They were betting on me?! I took the water back, and and used freeze dust to make it really cold. I brought it over them, and let it drop. They all got completely drenched. "ALS icebucketed, bitches!" I yelled. But they weren't the only ones, sitting there watching me instead of helping. Coco, velvet and yang were too.

I just ignored them, and joined the fight again. I stabbed a beowolf through the heart, and sliced outwards. It hit the ground, and I threw several fireballs killing a couple more beowolfs. I saw out of the corner of my eye glynda goodwitch fixing the hole, and then killing the last few grim. I sheathed _deadly midnight _and walked towards team CFVY. Or, more specifically its leader who was reloading the empty mini gun.

"so, did you break something?" I asked, still with my disguise on.

"no, of course not. We are an elite team." she responded.

"so, you didn't have a reason for not helping me then?"

"um..." and then she ran off.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, and Weiss grabbed my face and ripped off the mask. "um, I can explain?"

"okay, explain then. Starting with where you learned to do that."

"i can explain everything but that"

"seriously, I know I have problems with warming up to people, but if you can't be honest with your team then it just wont happen."

"fine, you all deserve an explanation. But first, I need apology"

she opened her mouth to talk, but I spotted general ironwood fastly walking towards me with a huge frown on his face. "okay, gottagobye!" and I ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the super short chapter and the update delays. between school, this and two other projects that I'm working on i have been super busy. so i will probably be temperarilly leaving this project so i can get the first chapter of devils dream out before next week. sooooooooooooooo...peace out!<strong>


End file.
